goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Undeclared
Undeclared is an American sitcom created by Judd Apatow, which aired on Fox during the 2001–02 season. The show has developed a cult following, and in 2012, Entertainment Weekly listed it at #16 in the "25 Best Cult TV Shows from the Past 25 Years". Premise The half-hour comedy was Judd Apatow's follow-up to an earlier television series he worked on, Freaks and Geeks, which also lasted for one season. Undeclared centers on a group of college freshmen at the fictional University of Northeastern California. Unlike Freaks and Geeks, it is set contemporaneously (early 2000s) rather than the 1980s. Production Companies *Apatow Productions *DreamWorks Television Distributor Paramount Worldwide Television Licensing & Distribution Length 30 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Aspect Ratio 480i (4:3 SDTV) Main Characters Recurring Perry Madison (Jarrett Grode), bland, sarcastic dorm-mate who can DJ and free-style rap. (12 episodes) Eric (Jason Segel), Lizzie's obsessive ex-boyfriend whom she breaks up with after sleeping with Steven. Eric had been dating Lizzie since she was in high school, and he is several years older than she is. Eric works as the manager of a copy shop. (7 episodes) Adam (Leroy Adams), student who lives on the gang's floor. (8 episodes) P.B. (P.B. Smiley), student who lives on the gang's floor. (6 episodes) Trent (Jim Brooks), student who lives on the gang's floor. (4 episodes) Lucien (Kevin Rankin), nerdy RA on the gang's floor who has an obsession with Hillary the RA. (4 episodes) Hillary (Amy Poehler), the head RA who hits on Lloyd; and at one point, dates Hal. (2 episodes) Luke (Kevin Hart), a religious African-American student on campus who temporarily converts Steven to Christianity. (3 episodes) Greg (David Krumholtz), Eric's close friend and co-worker at the copy shop. (2 episodes) Eugene (Kyle Gass), Eric's other close friend and co-worker at the copy shop. (2 episodes) Mr. Burundi (Gerry Bednob), Indian boss at the school cafeteria where Steven and Marshall work. (2 episodes) Kelly (Busy Philipps), an attractive tour guide on campus who Ron develops a crush on and later begins dating. (2 episodes) Susuki (Joanne Cho), Tina's roommate, whose constant violin practice annoys Tina. (2 episodes) Episodes #Prototype - September 25, 2001 Written by: Judd Apatow, Directed by: Jake Kasdan #Eric Visits - October 2, 2001 Written by: Judd Apatow and Rodney Rothman, Directed by: John Hamburg #Addicts - October 9, 2001 Written by: Jennifer Konner and Alexandra Rushfield, Directed by: Greg Mottola #Sick in the Head - October 16, 2001 Written by: Seth Rogen, Directed by: Greg Mottola #God Visits - November 6, 2001 Written by: Rodney Rothman, Directed by: John Hamburg #The Assistant - November 13, 2001 Written by: Judd Apatow, Seth Rogen and Nicholas Stoller, Directed by: Judd Apatow #Eric Visits Again - November 20, 2001 Written by: Nicholas Stoller, Directed by: Greg Mottola #Rush and Pledge - December 11, 2001 Written by: Kristofor Brown, Directed by: Jay Chandrasekhar #Hell Week - December 18, 2001 Written by: Joel Madison and Seth Rogen, Directed by: Jay Chandrasekhar #Oh, So You Have a Boyfriend? (Full Bluntal Nugety) - January 8, 2002 Written by: Kristofor Brown, Directed by: Paul Feig #Jobs, Jobs, Jobs - January 15, 2002 Written by: Joel Madison, Directed by: Greg Mottola #Parents' Weekend - January 22, 2002 Written by: Rodney Rothman, Directed by: John Hamburg #Truth or Dare - January 29, 2002 Teleplay by: Seth Rogen, Story by: Judd Apatow, Directed by: Greg Mottola #The Day After - February 12, 2002 Written by: Judd Apatow and Seth Rogen, Directed by: Judd Apatow #The Perfect Date - February 19, 2002 Written by: Judd Apatow and Brent Forrester, Directed by: Greg Mottola #Hal and Hillary - March 5, 2002 Written by: Kristofor Brown, Directed by: Jay Chandrasekhar #Eric's POV - March 12, 2002 Written by: Judd Apatow and Nicholas Stoller, Directed by: Jon Favreau Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Comedies on FOX Category:Comedy shows